The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines draw air into an intake manifold through an induction system that may be regulated by a throttle. The air in the intake manifold is distributed to a plurality of cylinders. Fuel is injected into the engine via a plurality of fuel injectors and combined with the air to create an air/fuel (A/F) mixture. The fuel injectors may inject the fuel into the engine either via intake ports of the cylinders, respectively (port fuel injection), or directly into the cylinders, respectively (direct fuel injection). The A/F mixture is compressed by pistons within the cylinders, respectively, and combusted, which drives the pistons and rotatably turns a crankshaft generating drive torque. The drive torque may then be transferred to a driveline of a vehicle via a transmission.